


the way to dusty death

by audiopsychic



Series: tommorow and tommorow creeps in this petty pace [2]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics)
Genre: ADHD, Attention Deficit Disorder, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Gen, Wally West is The Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiopsychic/pseuds/audiopsychic
Summary: He had questions. About everything. And he’d feel weird if he asked, because he should have been paying attention. He could probably just ask Batman later.Yeah, that sounded like a good plan.





	the way to dusty death

**Author's Note:**

> gdhshhs wow this actually might have multiple chapters?? i’m gonna add tags as i go bc who the fuck has time 4 that
> 
> anyways enjoy!

“Flash.”

Wally stared out the watchtower windows, his eyes unfocused as his thoughts raced at superspeed. What would he have for dinner tonight? What would the toxicology point out on his newest case?

“FLASH!” Superman’s shout brought his train of thought back to the League briefing. “You have to pay attention, this is important.”

Wally nodded. “Sorry Superman.”

“That’s okay. Just pay attention. Now, as I was saying, Luthor has been acquiring a frankly suspicious amount of…”

Wally began to tap his foot on the floor absentmindedly. He was doing his best to pay attention, but he just couldn’t. He gnawed on his lip, eyes unfocused.

He had had ADHD before the accident that gave him powers, and it was worsened when he finally did get superspeed. It was pretty much the worst possible combination of superpower and mental illness. He glanced out the window, and watched the earth turn. The sun was on the other side of the earth, and he could see the patterns of light marking cities on the darkened earth, clouds swirling lazily above. That made him think about a half-remembered assignment from seventh grade about air currents, which made him think about his old science teacher.

Fuck. He should probably tune back in.

“-Does anyone have any questions?”

Wally felt like it was middle school all over again. He had questions. About everything. And he’d feel weird if he asked, because he should have been paying attention. He could probably just ask Batman later.

Yeah, that sounded like a good plan.

Superman glanced around the room, and looked satisfied at the lack of questions.

S“None? Okay, everyone is dismissed. Don’t forget to check the schedule for your monitor duty, and remember to be on time.” His eyes landed very deliberately on Wally, who winced internally. He had completely forgotten he had monitor duty a few days ago, and Diana had ended up having to stay late because of this. Wally had felt awful when she finally contacted him through the league’s communicators.

Wally made a mental note to set his alarm. That helped. Sometimes.

Chairs scraped as people stood and made for the door. Wally stood as well, and scrubbed at his eyes a little, and cracked his back. He was pretty tired, he’d had a late night, as he’d forgotten to go to sleep because he got distracted by a book he’d been looking to finish.

As he made for the door he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he jumped a little. Wally looked up, and laughed a little. “Hey Supes, you startled me. What’s up?”

Superman did not laugh, actually, he looked somewhat concerned. “Are you okay? You’ve been distracted lately.”

“Yeah, no, I’m fine!” Wally waved his hand dismissively, though he was screaming internally. Fuck! Was he really struggling enough that people were noticing?

Superman looked unconvinced. “Are you sure?”

Wally nodded.

“If you need me to, I can remind you when it’s your monitor duty?” Wally flushed. That was embarrassing.

“No, no, I’m fine.” His face was burning, and his stomach was in knots. He felt awful that Superman even felt the need to ask. “I can handle it.” Wally gnawed on the inside of his cheek, and mentally crossed his fingers.

Superman furrowed his eyebrows. “Are you sure?” Wally knew he probably just wanted to help, but that just made him feel worse.

“I’m fine!” Wally chirped, praying Superman would let it go.

The two of them stood for a moment in the silent briefing room, the tension palpable.

Wally finally broke the silence. “Anyways, I should get going, so…” He trailed off.

Superman nodded. “I’ll see you later then.” Wally took this as his cue to go and sped out.

 

* * *

 

  
Fuck. Wally was fucking late for monitor duty. The whole awkward conversation with Superman had made him completely forget to set his alarm. He had lost track of time, the fantasy politics of A Song of Ice and Fire drawing him in, hyperfixating on the book. Fuck. He was 15 minutes late, which was not bad, but still, fuck.

Wally scrambled quickly into his suit, glittery bobby pins still in his hair (Wally’s bangs were pretty long, as he kept forgetting to cut his hair). He called for the teleporter, and once he was on base, he ran for the monitor room.

Wally skidded to a stop, and before whoever was on duty could speak, Wally spoke. “Ohmygod, I’msosorryIwaslate, Igotreallydistractedandlosttrackoftime-“

He was cut off. “Flash.” Batman’s voice stopped his train of thought. “It’s alright, I told Wonder Woman I would cover until you got here.”

Wally grinned, relieved. “Thanks Bats. I’m sorry you had to wait for me.” He rubbed the back of his neck, awkward.

Batman nodded. “It’s alright. I know you were not intentionally late.” Batman stepped past him, cape flourishing. Wally’s smile softened. Bats cared, in his own brusque way, even if he didn’t show it very well. Wally sat down, and began to watch the monitors.

Shit.

He forgot to ask Bats what happened in the meeting.

Wally debated the pros and cons of running after him to ask.

Well, whatever. It probably wouldn’t be too important. 

**Author's Note:**

> wow, that was FUCKING SHORT
> 
> anyways what the fuck is a regular updating schedule


End file.
